


boys do cry (oneshot)

by running_further



Category: Phan, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Phil finds out, Self-Harm, Yaoi, dan is self harming, had to watch about 500 videos to get who was who XD, i dont know this fandom, its for my best freind though, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_further/pseuds/running_further
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil found dan cutting, but what was the reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys do cry (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> so, i had to watch athoooouuuusand god damn videos of these two to get the story...well, to get the story right! XD cause this was requested but y'know. im trying and i hope you like it!

it hurt, a lot. maybe i went too deep, or cut in a spot that i shouldn't have.  
dammit, why did i have to exist! 

i dropped my head onto the tiled shower wall, water running onto my skin washing away the blood on my left arm. hot tears came up as i slowly slid down to the floor, hugging my knees too my chest. ''why...why do i have to exist...'' 

i got back up and turned off the water, grabbing a towel and drying off. suddenly i heard a ringing.  
it was the doorbell. why would anyone be here to see m- ''hey Dan!'' oh. 

it was silent between us both for a moment. ''hey...Phil, come in.'' i shut the door after him and went to my room to get dressed.

i put on a pikachu jumper and grey sweatpants. ''how are you doing?''

''i'm good. just, felt like i needed too see you. y'know!'' i smiled warmly. ''thanks'' i said quietly.  
''coffee?'' 

''i'm good thanks'' he said. 

i nodded turning on the kettle.  
everything was calm and good, until i felt the need i had to tell him.

he was blabbering on not paying any attention until i spoke up.  
''Phil...'' i said.  
hot tears where back up, my hands shaky as well as my breath. ''huh, what's wrong Dan?'' 

''i...i relapsed...'' 

''what do you mean?'' i dropped the cup in my hand and covered up my face. ''i- i started cutting again.''

''how bad? wait, dumb question. hey, let me see.'' i couldn't move, i was so upset. 

Phil moved over next to me and hugged me. ''why did you do it Daniel?'' i looked up at him, tears still tearing my skin up. ''i- well...i'm in love with you...'' he licked his lips. ''so you cut, because you where afraid of denial?'' he asked. 

''y-...yeah...'' i felt terrible. it sounded stupid. ''cutting shouldn't be your first resort but you know what.....i still love you.''

''you mean you liked me as well...'' 

''yeah, i did.'' he lent down and kissed me. not a sweet mixed with sour short kiss.

a long, almost magical kiss, soothing like the koala we held in Adelaide. i pulled away and rested my head on the crook of his neck, then pulling up my sleeves. 

it was almost like skin was non-existent on that arm. he sighed. ''where's the blade?'' i took in a deep breath. ''on the shower floor...'

he got up and took the blade. ''now. i don't want anymore of this okay? no more cutting its not good for you.'' i nodded. ''plus, one bad move you could kill yourself.'' 

''es mum'' he glared at me for a second before chuckling. ''Dammut child heheh.''

~end~


End file.
